


Talk

by teddyblues



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Spy - Freeform, Teenage!Jensen, Torture, bottom!Jensen, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyblues/pseuds/teddyblues





	

Jensen was sat in an uncomfortable metal chair, with heavy clinking chains that hurt his wrists and ears simultaneously. He was shackled to the chair by the wrists, ankles and just below the knees. This meant he couldn’t move in ways that were useful to him, he could squirm and move his butt from one side to other side, but that was only a couple of inches and wasn’t beneficial at all. Jared made sure he wouldn’t escape.

~

Jensen had been caught on one of his team missions with his squad. They were fighting for freedom, part of an opposing militaristic group called Crosshangers. Who fought against their unfair, abusive government, ’Unity’. The poor in the country were starved yet the rich were sick from fullness. The government favoured the rich, and the poor had no power until the Crosshangers rose. They had secret underground bases all over the country. Jensen and his team were on an evidence hunt. They were in the forest, making their way to one of the strange black buildings owned by the government. There was around 1 in every state. The Crosshangers suspected it was either a martial base filled with weapons, or interrogation centres. All 5 of them (Misha, Richard, Matt, Jeff and Jensen) were in the forest when Misha was caught in a net, set up by Unity no doubt.

It triggered an alarm, which blared throughout the forest from the black building, not far away.

“Misha! Fuck. What do we do?!” Richard panicked.

“Shit! Oh shit. Fuck! I should’ve looked where I was going, I, I—” Misha was freaking out now, but Jensen interrupted them.

“The three of you – go. If you head east, they won’t follow you, nothin’ but fields out there. They think we’d head west, loadsa empty buildings down there… probably think we’d be lookin’ for evidence. Now go! I’ll handle Misha.”

They knew better than to argue with Jensen, and began to ran down east. “We’ll meet you at the base okay?” Matt yelled before taking off.

Jensen signalled an affirmative with the wave of his hand and focused Misha. Whilst dealing with his other team members, he was cutting Misha loose but hadn't had a chance to calm him down yet.

“Misha? Misha! Come on man. Pull yourself together. You’re gonna be fine, ’kay? That could have happened to anyone,” Jensen said. He paused to hear something in the distance and recognised it as the pounding of running footsteps and voices of people yelling. Shit. “Stay still whilst I get this last bit – there!”

He pulled a gasping Misha out from the net when he heard footsteps close. “Thank you… I owe you my life man. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” he began to stand when he noticed his foot tangled in the netting. He pushed Misha ahead, “go!” Whilst trying to cut his foot free.

Misha didn't budge though, and the yelling was nearing. “Misha you’re holding me up. I’ll be up and running in a few seconds okay, I’ll catch up with you, now go tell the others. Now!” Jensen barked.

That was enough to set Misha running, and just as his figure vanished into the trees, he finally got his foot loose, when—

“Stay still. Hands up and turn around. Slowly,” a firm voice commanded.

Jensen closed his eyes and muttered a curse under his breath. He slowly raised his hands and turned. He faced 4 armed guards all dressed in black. He realised it would be stupid to fight at this point, he would only get himself killed. He decided to play it safe until he could come up with a plan.

“Look what we have here. A filthy Crosshangers pig, escaped from the barn.”

A guard came over and cuffed Jensen’s hands behind his back but kept him kneeling. The closest guard, also the tallest, took a few steps closer, a large gun in one gloved hand and the other reaching out towards Jensen’s face.

Jensen flinched his head away when the rough gloved hand touched it, but the guard only gripped Jensen’s jaw tighter. “Nuh-uh. Where do you think you’re going, little piggy?”

He tilted Jensen’s jaw upwards so that his face was exposed. “Wow. You’re a pretty one,” the guard commented, leaning down to observe Jensen’s face.

Jensen spat in the guard’s face.

The guard paused, eyes closed, mouth open, and then sighed deeply. “You shouldn’t have done that, Pretty.”

“Fuck you, bastard,” Jensen growled.

Jensen was stalling here, making them waste enough time focusing on him so that his team would have enough time to get away before the guards questioned where they were.

“You’d best speak with respect, Pretty. Otherwise, we could find a different use for that mouth of yours instead of talking.”

Jensen wasn’t naive – he knew he was handsome. He didn’t brag or anything, and he wasn’t cocky, but he wasn’t very affected by the guards comments. He ran into a coupl’a Unity guards before, threatening the exact same thing. They didn’t do shit unless the Big Boss let them. And usually, the Boss let the interrogator choose.

That’s a memory Jensen did not want to remember. The interrogation. Unity had some of the most skilled torturers. He’s been held captive only twice before, once at 16 when he was only a new recruit, and again when he was 17 – he was a good soldier, hard to catch, harder to keep.

Jensen was now being pulled up by his arms by two guards. “Wait. Gotta search him,” the guard said.

Jensen sighed and clenched his jaw, but kept his defiant eyes staring at the guard. “Sorry buddy… You can’t check out this merchandise. Paying customers only.”

The guard took no notice.

The rough gloved hands started patting and rubbing up down his arms. He grabbed his finger and began to bend it back until Jensen hissed, then he grinned and let go. He moved his hands to Jensen's face cupped his cheeks and moved his thumbs to make Jensen’s lips pout. Jensen didn't say anything, he knew it would only sound like “fffck ‘oo.” He took away one hand to run it along his lips before his hands got to the top of his chest. The guard ran his hands down to his waist and kept them there before smirking and reaching round to cup his ass. Jensen clenched his jaw and gritted out, “fuckin’ perv, get off me.” The guard’s smirk turned into a grin and his hands squeezed at the round globes. Jensen began to yell and kick, “get off me you sick bast—!” but was interrupted by another guard who held his gloved hand over Jensen’s mouth and held him tighter. The tallest guard pulled Jensen forward to press against his body as he grasped his arse. Jensen stifled a gasp as the guard grunted when his boner pressed against Jensen’s navel. Before he could continue, the speaker let out a scratchy voice, “Commander Dokes?”

He groaned and shoved Jensen away before answering him. Jensen stumbled backwards but the two guards held Jensen’s arms tightly and pulled him upright.

After a minute of hushed talking, ‘Commander Dokes’ came back and shoved Jensen forwards towards the building, telling the guards to move along.

They reached the gates where the guard pressed a buzzer. “Pass?” a voice from the buzzer came.

“Polar, fifty-nine.” The tallest guard said into the speaker.

Idiots, Jensen thought. At least I have my ticket in here.

Jensen was being roughly dragged inside the large building.

It was very modern. It looked much like a spy’s HQ, like in the movies, all black and glossy with no windows and sliding doors with fancy technology.

“Boss?” The tallest guard said when they entered an office type room. “We got a live one.”

~

Jensen was still sat in his metal chair, analysing the room. He was in a five by five metre metal room. There was one black metal door with a keyboard instead of a lock. That meant he’d have to figure out the code instead of picking a lock, far more difficult.

On the ceiling, there was a hook. On the wall too there was four hooks, that seemed to be for the wrists and ankles. Jensen looked away and focused on escaping.

The only ventilation was the small opening in the middle of the door, only 2 inches long but it stretched 8 inches across. It was barred though.

Jensen noticed the chains around him were very flimsy, and not very tight. Chains were different from rope. Rope could be tightened much easier but chains were different. He tested scraping the chain against the rather sharp edge of the metal chair. Although the scratch it left was very very tiny, Jensen’s face lit up in a smirk. He could scratch his way out of this and take off the rest. Easy. It was all one big long chain anyway, so he’d only have to unravel it. It would take a few hours, but Jensen had time.

Just as he began to scratch, footsteps were heard approaching the door. He moved his wrist back slightly and sat still, staring at the door.

In came a man in an expensive suit, a few inches taller than Jensen. He was rolling in a squeaky table filled with many tools; knives, of different shapes and sizes; a variety of whips, some Jensen had never seen before; needles, long and short; and – oh god – sex toys, dildos and plugs and vibrators and nipple clamps and things Jensen didn’t even know where they’d go.

Jensen feared that part the most.

He remembered his torturer from last time, who took special interest in Jensen’s looks.

Jensen had to figure out a plan. He decided he wasn’t going to put on the charade of a scared whining captive. He learnt that this caused Unity to keep a special eye on him – they set up surveillance, they didn’t want him to break too soon.

He knew he’d be here for a while, if he wasn’t killed before then. He knew the layout of the buildings – they were all the same. He could use his previous knowledge to escape but it would take time and planning, he had to figure out the timing and obstacles and possible failures and mistakes. And the type of guy his torturer was.

“Hey,” the tall guy said, leaning on one knee in front of Jensen.

The man had floppy brown hair with brown loveable puppy dog eyes. Jensen knew from multiple experiences that looks are deceiving, he added this one to the list.

Jensen kept his face still, staring defiantly at his torturer.

“I’m gonna ask you this once, okay? And if you don’t give me the right answer, or any answer, I’m gonna have to start my… persuading, ‘kay?” he said like he was talking to a child.

Jensen said nothing.

“What information about Unity have you found out?”

Jensen clenched his jaw.

The tall man sighed, looking down and shaking his head, but there was no denying that he had a massive smirk covering his face. “I guess we’ll have to have some fun then.”

Jared swiftly pulled out a sharp, medium sized knife.

“I heard you spat in a guard’s face – before verbally AND physically assaulting him. What made you think that was a good idea?” he asked, not looking up from the knife, twirling it from side to side catching the dull lights glare against the shiny metal.

“Motherfucker deserved it. He was grabbing me a little too friendly,” Jensen grumbled out.

Jared laughed, squeezing his eyes shut in a way that would be considered cute if he wasn’t about to slice and dice Jensen.

“Awie. Does the ickle baba not like it when people touch his private bits?” He said, as though he was talking to a child.

“What did he say to you?” he asked. Jensen didn’t say anything. “Did he tell you about how much he wanted to put his dick inbetween those red, plump cocksucking lips? Did he tell you about those high cheekbones, the freckles, those wide innocent green eyes with those gorgeous long eyelashes? Did he tell you about how fucking pretty you were? Hm? About how much he wanted to pound into that sweet, round ass of yours?”

Jensen was beginning to panic, his torturers dirty talk sent him back to the last time he was tortured.

Suddenly, his whole demeanour changed and he was over Jensen, leaning forward, his hands on each side of the chair holding himself up, his face in Jensen’s. “You better get used to it.”

In a second, he shot back up again. “So, what’s your name?” he asked in a casual tone.

Jensen’s chest was rising and falling rapidly. He clenched his jaw shut and remained silent. His torturer turned around from polishing the knives.

“Name,” he said in a harder tone.

Jensen glared at him.

Jared walked forward towards Jensen slowly with the knife twirling in his hand. He stayed towering over Jensen. “Look at me.”

Jensen stayed forward.

“LOOK AT ME!” he shouted.

Jensen closed his eyes and flinched, before looking up at him again through thick lashes.

“What’s your fucking name.”

“Dean,” he gritted out.

All agents had been assigned different code names to protect their true identity.

Jared sucked his lips into a thin line and inhaled shaking his head. “I already know your name, Jensen. I just wanted to see if you’d lie to me. Looks like I was right.”

Jared picked up a clean looking syringe with a pale blue liquid in it. Jensen was never afraid of needles but, given the situation, he thought it was perfectly acceptable to be scared. He remained calm though, clenching his jaw and diverting his eyes. He felt a slight pinprick and it was over – he was surprised that Jared didn't make it painful for him. Jared sighed heading towards the door. “I’ll be heading back with your punishment.”

He left Jensen in darkness, and left the tray to torment him with.

~

Jensen was left to scrape away more of the chain, however he lost conciousness a lot due to the lack of sleep he had over the past few days, so there was only what looked like a small dent in the chain link.

When Jared came back his mouth was parched and his stomach was growling and he had a constant feeling of nausea. His tongue began to stick to the roof of his mouth due to dehydration. Jensen guessed it had been a day since he drank something and around four days since he ate. His torturer came back with oats and a bowl of water. Jensen didn’t have to feel embarrassed about needing the bathroom (like last time), in fact he wasn’t desperate at all and it was starting to concern him.

The oats and water wasn’t much but it was enough to sustain Jensen.

When he was finished he almost muttered out a thanks but he stopped himself.

Jared wordlessly untied Jensen and lifted him up. Jensen was weak and wobbled on his unstable legs and was forced to hold onto Jared for support. Jared lifted his arms up to the hook, cuffed one, brought the cuff chain over the hook and cuffed his other hand. Jensen was able to stand without going tip toe but it hurt his wrists.

“Put me down,” he murmured. Although it was practically useless, it felt necessary.

Jared just chuckled. He walked back over to Jensen slowly, taking his time, as if to say, “I’m the boss. I choose how long this takes.”

He wandered around Jensen, as if circling prey. Jensen felt vulnerable as he wandered out of his peripheral vision. He waited in a few seconds of silence. It lasted longer and longer, and it was a couple of minutes passed by when Jensen thought he was left alone. Then he felt cold, sharp metal press against his back. It lingered for a moment, Jared showing once again that HE was in control, and then he brought it down his back.

Jensen gritted his teeth and inhaled sharply as sharp pain was felt on his back. The knife was long and large, he could tell from the pain. He felt his own hot blood drip down his exposed back.

Another slice followed swiftly, this time at his shoulder. This cut was deeper and got a muffled grunt from Jensen. He panted heavily after this, digging his nails in the palms of his hands.

He could tell his torturer didn't like the suffering-in-silence mechanism that he put in place.

The next slice came faster and more deeper and pulled a loud groan from Jensen but he quickly shut himself up. _Come on. You’ve had worse than this._

~

Twenty cuts later, some crisscrossed over each other. Occasionally his torturer would cut over another cut which was so fucking painful it always drew out a groan-yell-scream from Jensen.

“Changed your mind about earlier?” his torturer asked him casually.

Jensen was sweating and panting still. He leaned forward, his wrists held up painfully by the restraints which dug into his wrists. Jared was infront of his face, legs bent to reach his level.

Jensen remembers his last two torturers were an inch or two smaller than him and it always made him feel less vulnerable.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a rough hand gripping his hair, pulling it to make Jensen look up at him. He gritted his teeth. “Go fuck yourself,” he said, panting.

Jared raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly, as if trying to process this. “Well, that’s one option. It means I can continue to cut up your pretty body, mark you up for life. Physically and mentally. We can avoid all that though if you want. All you need to do is say a couple of sentences. That’s all, only a few and all of this will be over.” He had a caring, concerned look on his face, as if he really did want Jensen’s fate to end. But Jensen knew better – they’d keep him. They wouldn’t let him leave, they’d use him for information, they’d brainwash him or use him for different needs. Jensen shivered at the thought and closed his eyes.

“Yeah, come on. Just say it.”

“I…”

“There we go…”

“Fuck you.”

Jared’s face hardened and his nostrils flared as he shot up from his position and was now towering over Jensen.

“If you insist,” he growled out.

He yanked off his expensive suit to leave him in his white shirt and slacks. He unzipped his slacks with ferocious speed. Jensen began to breathe heavy and struggle against the chains holding him up. Jared circled him slowly, looking him up and down with a predatory glare. “You know, I might keep you after this. Just as my little slut and no one else’s. Or maybe I’ll let the guards have their fun with you too? All at once.”

Jensen kept his defiant gaze on Jared’s face. _You’re gonna be fine. You’re gonna be just fine Jensen._

“I don’t like it when you stay silent,” his torturer said with a pouty face. “I’m gonna make you scream for me. I wasn’t gonna tell you this, but my name’s Jared. Just so you know what to scream.”

Jensen willed himself to stay as silent as possible at this point. He wouldn’t give his torturer – Jared – the satisfaction of hearing his voice.

Jared stood still. “Should I use your mouth, or your ass?” he said like he was stuck in a genuine dilemma.

The way he worded it, ‘use’, was to remind Jensen that he was only a toy. But Jensen was not weak and wouldn’t believe some creepy torturer pervert whose speciality was to make Jensen crumble.

In a second, Jensen was on his knees which bruised against the cold, concrete floor from being dropped with such force. Jared pulled Jensen to a wall and placed his cuffs around a hook on the wall so he wouldn’t squirm. When Jensen realised what was happening, he began to wiggle and try to get out. “What the fuck – no. No, no, no no no. Let me go. Let me GO!”

He was shushed with a hard slap across the face which was sure to bruise soon. “You know, you had it easy; I left you in a comfortable chair. I haven’t pissed on you, I haven’t sliced your eyeballs, I haven’t clipped off your balls with gardening sheets; you’ve barely fucking suffered, you little rat.”

Jensen tried to ignore Jared’s words and focus on something else, but all he could focus on was the stinging in his cheek. He cursed his low pain threshold – he always felt pain more than his fellow comrades. It was irritating. He bruised like a peach and was the most sensitive.

Jensen licked his lips and inhaled.

He heard Jared groan and looked up at him. “Fucking hell. You’re just asking for it, aren’t you?”

He saw Jared palming his bulge through his slacks.

Jared unzipped his zipper and pulled out his intimidating length. Jensen looked at it with his brows furrowed. He wants to put that in my mouth? How the hell is it going to fit?

Jensen immediately backed his head up. He wasn’t going to take this. No. He’d refuse.

“Anything you put in my mouth you’ll lose.”

Jared lifted an eyebrow. “Then all 7 inches of this steel is going in your ear.” Gesturing to his knife.

“Good idea – I heard sudden brain injury can cause the bite reflex to be triggered. So strong that they need pliers to open up the mouth, I heard. Good luck getting your dick – and my information – out of that.”

Jared clenched his jaw and his nostrils flared. He yanked Jensen roughly and pulled him over to the ceiling hook. He adjusted the hook to lower it a little so Jensen didn’t have to tiptoe.

“I’m assuming this reflex doesn’t work in your ass yeah? ‘Cause that’s where I’m goin’.”

Jared circled Jensen and stood in front of them. He stuck up two of his fingers in Jensen’s face. “Suck. It’s all the lube you’re getting.”

He shoved them in Jensen’s mouth before he could protest. Jensen kept his promise and bit his fingers and when Jared yelped and pulled them out, there was blood on them.

“You little bitch!” He looked down at them and laughed a little, which confused Jensen. “You’re gonna regret that.”

Jared went to the other side of Jensen and nothing happened for a few seconds. Jensen wondered if he was going to be cut again like last time but after a minute of waiting in silence, his trousers were roughly yanked down to pool around his knees. Jared leaned down and grabbed his ass through his boxers, rubbing and squeezing, causing Jensen to gasp and grunt. “Get off me,” he mumbled, however useless the demand was.

Jared tentatively danced across the waistband of his boxers with nimble fingers. All of a sudden he was rough again as he was yanking down his boxers, leaving nail marks down his thighs.

“Jesus Christ,” he breathed. “Why’d they even keep you around? Ass like that, you must have been their fuck toy,” he praised. Jensen felt two fingers prod his entrance which made him kick and violently squirm away from the intruding digits. He had never been touched there before.

The other hand, with the bitten fingers, gripped Jensen’s hip tight. He heard Jared spit on his fingers and he felt wetness against his hole again.

“Love when you struggle,” Jared murmured.

This creeped out Jensen, more than he already was, and willed himself to stay still. There was no way out of this one, he’d have to take it.

Two digits sharply entered his body and he grunted in pained surprise. “Oh Jesus, you’re so fucking tight. Can’t wait to get in you.”

Jensen tried kicking away but it was useless as the fingers were roughly pumped in and out of him.

“Have you ever done this before?” Jared asked whilst spitting on his fingers again to get them more wet.

Jensen didn’t say anything.

Jared’s fingers searched deeper for that one spot.

When he tickled the bundle of nerves and Jensen shouted and jumped, he knew that Jensen was a virgin.

“I’m gonna be the one the take your virginity. How does that make you feel Jensen? Won’t be some pretty girl with a sweet laugh and nice tits, all slow and gentle, it’ll be me. Pounding into you with my big cock, filling you right up, bruising you, marking you, making you mine.”

In his commentary, Jared slipped another finger in. Jensen almost whimpered but groaned instead.

“You were fucking made for my cock,” Jared whispered into his ear, pumping his fingers in and out and scissoring them.

Jensen couldn’t contain his gasps as he was stretched with the three large digits.

Once again, the same bundle of nerves were found and it made Jensen buck and whine. When he realised he whined he bit his lips shut.

“You fucking love this, I knew it, you little slut!”

To add to Jensen’s growing misfortune, he saw he was growing hard at the movements and mumbled a curse under his breath, squeezing at his eyes shut as his ass was abused by Jared who was pressed against his back, whispering things in his ear.

“Gonna fill you up. Gonna make you beg.”

Jared pulled out his sticky fingers which had some blood on them since they Jensen’s back and his now-torn-off trousers, where the blood had ran. and rubbed his red, swollen cock, slicking it up. He spat on it as he was rubbing so it wasn’t too dry – he didn’t want to hurt himself, did he?

He guided his shaft towards the tight hole with one hand and tilted Jensen’s jaw with the other bloody hand (from when Jensen bit him).

“One more chance. Do you want to spill?”

Jensen breathed heavily and bit the insides of his mouth. “Go fuck your mother, you piece of shi—AH!”

Jared thrusted in without warning to the hot wetness which squeezed his dick. He let out a long low moan.

He bottomed out and Jensen whimpered despite biting his lips raw. He was panting now at the intrusion and was shocked he could even find the space for Jared’s length. “Get out,” his strained voice cracked.

Jared pulled out slowly, leaving the tip of his cock in, and Jensen almost thought he was being gentle but that thought was shattered as Jared snapped his hips roughly back into Jensen. “You love taking my cock, don’t you, you little whore?”

His hands were curious, running up and down Jensen’s torso, squeezing and grabbing.

Jared kept a steady rhythm, and began angling his hips to reach Jensen’s sweet spot. When he found it, Jensen cried out. He kept pounding into it, which brought out little “uh, uh, uh” noises from Jensen. Jared reached down around to Jensen’s cock, not surprised to find it hard. He pulled his hand away and held Jensen’s jaw up as he kissed his neck, sucking it.

“Gonna mark you up. Make you mine, my little slu— uh! Feel so good. Love filling your ass up. So perfect, so tight. Made for me.”

Jared sucked and bit on the back of Jensen’s neck whilst hands found their way to Jensen’s nipples and he tweaked them gently which caused Jensen’s body to gasp and shudder despite his brain’s protests.

“Sensitive, are we?” Jared smirked.

Jared groaned again and quickened his pace slightly. “Urgh. You feel so fuckin’ good. So pretty like this. Tied up, squirming, getting pounded by me. You like that? Like being helpless under me, under my big cock?”

Jared was still sucking on his neck in between his own commentary which was murmured against Jensen’s neck.

Jensen gritted his teeth, untrusting of his own voice to answer in a steady voice.

“I’m gonna cum soon… gonna cum in you and let it fill up your slutty hole. My pretty little slut.”

Jensen couldn’t help the whimpers and groans as Jared tugged on his cock with one hand and twisted his nipple with the other. Jared’s pace became erratic and sloppy, and Jensen could tell he was close. Jared snapped his hips up, each thrust accompanied with a loud “Uh!”

Jared thumbed Jensen’s slit, which made Jensen spasm and scream as he came, hard. Jared was next as Jensen clenched around his big length.

“Uhhh!” Jared moaned.

Jensen noticed his eyes were watery as one tear slipped out and rolled down his flushed cheek. He tucked his head against his arm to wipe away the tear. He wouldn’t give this fucker the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

Jared was panting and pulled out slowly, his body sprawled over Jensen’s. His white shirt was soaked with the blood from Jensen’s back, which also dripped down the back of his thighs. Cum was leaking out of the abused hole and turned pinky colour when it mixed with the blood.

Jared chucked breathily. “Damn, kid. That was damn near the best fuck I’ve had in my goddamn life.” 

Jensen panted heavily. “What, do you go round raping people?” was his snarky reply. It was quiet and difficult to understand due to his laboured breathing but Jared got it.

A large hand wrapped threateningly around his neck and squeezed. “You better watch your fucking mouth, boy. I’ve near had it with your cheek. Don’t think I won’t cut your tongue off.” He kept his hand there and Jensen began to thrash and he tried to suck in air. When his body became limp, Jared sighed, “Finally,” before removing his hand. Jensen’s unconscious body began breathing again whilst Jared cleaned them up and put Jensen back in chains in the chair.


End file.
